


Post-Nightmare Confessions

by DelphiniumLily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute Stucky, M/M, Oneshot, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniumLily/pseuds/DelphiniumLily
Summary: Just a little one shot of Bucky waking up to Steve having a nightmare, and ending up confessing a little piece of his feelings towards the blonde.





	Post-Nightmare Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please comment and tell me if you liked it and would like me to write something else. Any and all requests are welcome :)

Bucky was woken by the sound of whimpering, immediately alert. He slid out from under the covers, silently moving towards the door, soft moonlight illuminating the hall. As he neared Steve's bedroom, he noticed the noises gaining volume, and worry coursed through him.  


Was Steve alright?  


Turning the knob to the room, he pushed the door open, greeted by the sight of his best friend curled into a ball that was impossibly small for his size, trembling.  


"Oh Stevie," Bucky murmured, kneeling down next to the super soldier, "What could've gotten you this upset, huh pal?"  


The furrow between Steve's brows tugged in further, another whimper falling from bitten red lips. Bucky couldn't resist reaching out to cup Steve's face in his flesh hand, and his heart broke with the way the blonde sniffled and nuzzled into the touch.

Something in Bucky warmed at the small symbol of trust, and he carefully gathered the man into his arms, lifting him easily off the ground. One arm under Steve's knees to support him, the other rested behind his back, coaxing the crying blonde to wrap his arms around Bucky's neck.  


"Buck..?" A confused Steve sniffled his name, and the brunet shushed him, loving the way Steve snuggled into his chest. A breath was huffed onto Bucky's bare chest, and he shivered at the feeling, goosebumps prickling on his flesh. When Steve shifted, a whine falling from his lips, Bucky tightened his grip and moved faster until he could safely deposit Steve on his own bed.  


After the blond had been set down on the large bed, Bucky stepped back to assess his state. However, as soon as he released Steve, the man began to shake again and his fists curled into the sheets. What was going on? Bucky couldn't remember his best friend acting this way and, unsure of how to respond, he simply stood there like an idiot.  


Bucky's eyes squinted, and he leaned closer, when Steve let out a sob that sounded suspiciously like his name, "-y."  


Guilt flooded Bucky. Whatever had made Steve so upset obviously had to do with him, and he had to admit that it hurt a little. He'd promised to always protect Steve and keep him safe. Great job you've done so far. Bucky told the voice in his head to shut up, and ran a hand through his hair, now the length it had been before the war.  


He sighed, but any resolve was squashed when Steve curled into a ball. "Bucky! Buck-no please, don't-dont leave! Please, I'll be good I promise-I can be better!" The litany of apologies damn near caused Bucky to cry. That was it.  


The brunet clambered into bed behind Steve and wrapped a arm around him, pillowing his head on the metal arm. Bucky pulled his best friend close and stroked over Steve's sternum lightly with his thumb.  


"Hey now, you're okay Stevie. I've got you." Reassurances were spoken softly into Steve's ear, and a little noise of disbelief came in response. A frown pulled at Steve's lips, and Bucky fought the urge to kiss it away. He'd never had these kinds of feelings for Steve before, why would he be having them now? He blamed it on lack of sleep and tucked it away for later consideration, instead focusing on the way Steve was jerking in his hold.  


"No-no you can't take him! Let me take his place-please I'll do anything, just let him go," Steve sobbed, "I'll be-" suddenly, the man shot up in Bucky's arms, "-good, I'll be good!"  


Bucky took the opportunity to press himself against Steve's back, and he pulled the terrified man partially onto his lap. "Steve, it's me. It's Bucky, you're safe."  


A wide eyed Steve reached out with a shaky hand to touch Bucky's jaw. "You're real? But-but they took you," his gaze was bewildered, and guilt swirled in those pretty blue eyes, "It was my fault, 'm sorry Buck. I know I let you down, I should've..." Here, the blonde makes a move to get off Bucky's lap, but the brunet growls, and pulls Steve even closer to nuzzle into the junction of his shoulder and neck. At the low growl, Steve shivers and settles back into Bucky's chest.  


"Stevie, listen to me. I'm not mad at you, you got nothing to be sorry for, pal. I know you did the best you could, and it was not your fault, do you hear me?"  


More tears gather in Steve's eyes and he lets them fall quietly. Of course he blamed himself, he'd let his best friend die. He's Captain America for God's sake, he should be able to save his best friend. Only, Steve didn't know if Bucky was just that anymore. Lately, he'd been having weird feelings towards the former assassin.  


It had started off as a warmth in his belly whenever he was thrown a charming smile from the brunet, but it had recently transformed into Steve full on drooling over him. Those strong arms, and God the thighs. There was a reason they were known as the 'thighs of betrayal'.  


Using his thumb, Bucky brushed the tears away from Steve's cheeks, and he shushed him softly. "Now now, can't have my best guy crying, can I?" He teased softly, and smiled brightly at the blush coloring the tips of Steve's ears.  


"You mean... I'm your best guy?" Hope sparkled in Steve's baby blue eyes, and Bucky kissed his jaw, going with his gut.  


"Course ya are, baby," Bucky drawled, and he pressed another kiss to Steve's jaw before pulling him closer and pulling the green comforter over them both.  


"Let's get some sleep, hmm? How does that sound?" Steve nodded, and nuzzled into the warmth of his best friend.  


"End of the line?" Bucky can see how scared Steve is of rejection, and he replies firmly.  


"Till the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
